Jelsa Club
by ReturnOfTheAusllyandJelsa13
Summary: Anna and Kristoff want to bring Elsa and Jack together. But a secret shocks them all.
1. Chapter 1

Jelsa Club

**Hello, fellow readers. I am NOT going to continue Frozen 2. But this is a new crossover. Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Anna, Kristoff and Olaf wants to bring Jelsa together. But struggles and obstacles come their way, until one day, something shocking changes their life forever! Read on. **

Chapter 1 The Meeting

Anna hurried out of the castle, and into the rose garden. She had an important meeting to go. "Anna! There you are! Hurry! Sven is waiting!" Olaf skipped towards Anna, pulling her into the castle once again.

"Hey, Olaf! Slow down!" Anna said, jogging to keep up with the happy snowman. Anna finally caught up with Olaf, panting, she sat down on her throne. "Kristoff!" Anna said. She straightened her back.

"Anna. Are you two ready for our… _special _talk?" Kristoff asked, sitting on a stool. Olaf and Anna nodded in agreement. "So, I called you here for an announcement. Are you ready? Okay. I met a new guy in my ice business."

"A GUY?!" Anna and Olaf said together. "Jinx! Jinx again!" Anna and Olaf smiled. Now that Olaf had started acting more adult-like, he loves to play with Anna.

"Yes, a guy. But, he is just like a twin with Elsa." Kristoff started some hand gestures.

"Elsa? You mean like… He has… Ice powers?" Anna asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. And… his name is…" Kristoff started, but got cut off by Olaf.

"Don't tell us. Let me guess… Twinkle Kid?"

"No."

"Harry Potter!"

"What the? No way!"

"You said he had magic like Elsa… so…"

"You know what?"

"No, I don't know what." Anna joked. She High-Fived Olaf, who was laughing his head off. Literally.

"C'mon, people." Kristoff mentally slapped his forehead. "It's Jack Frost!"

Anna and Olaf gasped. "Jack Frost!" Anna whispered.

**Thx for reading! Longer chapters coming soon! I really have to go now. So bye! I'll write more as soon as possible! See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I got 3 reviews! I think! But I am so EXCITED! PLEASE review. I want to hit 5 reviews for this chapter/story! Which name do you like better? THIS chapter is suuuuuppppper short, but please enjoy anyways!**

**FrozenJelsaShipper13**

**JelsaAusllyRauraKristannaShipper13**

* * *

Chapter 2 Jack and Elsa

Elsa's POV

Jack and Elsa. Elsa and Jack. I just love it! We turn best friends the first day we meet! Oh here's Jack! "Uh, hey, Jack..." I said awkwardly.

"Elsa! I've got news! Marshmallow has kids!" Jack smiled. I was shocked. "Follow me!" Jack whizzed into the air and I made a ice stair case.

"But, Jack, with who?" I asked, running up the stairs to catch up with Jack. "My monster, Giselle the FIRST!" Standing in front of me was a monster just like Marshmallow, but with a pink bow on the top of her head. She had a smile on her face. Well, I don't really know if it's a smile or something else.

Marshmallow is carrying a evergreen tree designed cradle, and inside were 3 sleeping monsters. "Let's name them, Marshmallow the Second, Giselle the Second and Little Cocoa." Jack and I said at the same time. We stared at each others eyes. It felt like everything around us didn't exist. It is just Jack and me. Jack and Me.

* * *

**This chapter is a filler, but I just wanted to make some progress. Here are extra PEN names for you to choose for me. I will be accepting until February 21, 2014. THX for reading! Goodbye! I NEED REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm all better now! Just a little bit of stars in front of my eyes. Anyways,**

**dukekitty: Thanks for your opinion! I'll try to make the chapters longer and I'm a nice person, so I won't be mad or anything!**

**Let's continue on with the story now!**

Chapter 3 1st Meeting of the Jelsa Club and the Start of the Plan

"Quiet! Olaf! Put your head back on!" Kristoff yelled. Today, Kristoff and the other two are hosting a club they made. Jelsa Club.

"Alright." Kristoff paced back and forth. "Today, Jelsa Club begins. Tomorrow, we'll set sail."

"Uh, ha, Kristoff, what do you mean we're setting sail?" Anna asked.

"Well, I have come up with a great plan! We set sail to the Southern Isles, grab Hans, put a mask over him and apply blonde hair, blue hoodie and a staff so he'll look likeJack! We'll throw the real Jack into a jail cell and tell Elsa he's gone missing. Then, we'll present Hans to Elsa, and see what her reaction will be like." Kristoff said.

"That's the most stupidest plan I have ever heard." Anna crossed her arms.

"That's the best plan _I have ever heard!_" Olaf said.

"Great! Olaf's with me. Who agrees on my plan?" Kristoff faced Anna, who was sending him a death glare. Olaf and Kristoff raised their hands.

"HA! 2 against 1! What do you say?" Kristoff high-fived Olaf.

"I say... Let's give it try." Anna smiled.

* * *

"Anna! Hurry!" Kristoff called. "The ship leaves in ten minutes. C'mon!" Anna hurried down the stairs with her suitcase.

"I told Elsa that we are going to Fatzo Circus-o, a circus in the Southern Isles. She said it will be okay as long as we don't meet _him._" Anna threw her luggage into the luggage department. The red, shiny paint of the Arendelle Royal boat, _Royal Pearl_, glimmered in the sun high above the earth. Kristoff checked his watch.

"3 minutes till the waves are correct. 2 minutes until boarding. Oh, man! I forgot my luggage at the castle!" Kristoff sprinted towards the direction of Arendelle Castle.

"I forgot my luggage too!" Olaf said.

"Olaf. You don't need luggage!" Anna said as she checked her phone. "Oh, I hope Kristoff can make it in time! One minute to go! 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51..."

"I'M HERE!" Kristoff tackled on board while the other two locked the ship's pull out stair.

* * *

12 hours later...

Anna, Olaf and Kristoff arrived at the Southern Isles.

"Prince Hans, you have visitors." One of Hans's servants opened Hans's study. Hans stared at the people who came in.

"Anna, what are you? Who are they? What the heck? Why did you? UGH!" Hans shoved the servant out of the room.

"Anna. What the heck are you doing here?" Hans asked.

"Anna? Who's Anna? Hi! I'm Liz. I came from the Northern Isles." Anna (The trio had masks and costumes on) said.

"There is a Northern Isle?" Hans asked.

"You are a disgrace to my family and people. I was going to go to Arendelle, but my ship has landed on a totally different island! You jerks call it the Southern Isle. What a bunch of copy cats for The Northern Isles! You royal families are sick! Including mine and the Eastern Isles, the Western Isles and the Center Isle! Only Arendelle is the best place to visit." 'Liz' shouted. She then grabbed Hans by the collar and dragged him into _Royal Pearl_, covering his mouth.

"Set sail!" Kristoff yelled to the driver.

The boat moved a far distance away from Southern Isles when Anna, Kristoff and Olaf ripped their masks off. Anna grabbed her hand and pulled away from Hans's mouth.

"Ha! Anna! It is you!" Hans hugged Anna. Anna put on a disgusted face. Then, to make things even, she punched Hans in the face.

"And who do you think I was? Liz Northern?" Anna kicked Hans in the shins.

"Hey! Your physical bullying me!" Hans whined.

"Did you just learn that?" Anna asked, holding in her laughter when Hans whispered, 'yes.' Kristoff and Olaf stood far away from the punching and kicking people.

"Look at them. All cute together." Kristoff snarled. "I want to hurt him... Wait-what?"

* * *

**Awww... Kristoff cares! What do you think Hans will do? Will their plan succeed? I just had some fun on my keyboard and took my math test. How is everyone doing? Keep reading! Like I said in the reply for dukekitty's review, please be free to note some grammatical mistakes or any mistakes I made. Feel free to inspire me too! :)**

~FrozenJelsaShipper13

P.S I am changing my PEN name into ReturnOftheAusllyandJelsa13! I don't know why but I just love the number 13! See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I accidentally deleted this chapter, so I'm typing really fast before I have to go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Anna's Choice

"Ugh!" Kristoff kicked his favourite shoe against the walls of the boat.

"Hey. Would this help?" Olaf asked, handing Kristoff a small, violet box.

"OLAF. WHERE. DID. YOU. FREAKING. FIND. THAT?" Kristoff grabbed the box away.

"Well, I know what you're going to do. And in your pocket. I also found this wallet. hmmm. OH! A five dollar bill! I'm keeping it..." Olaf stuffed the bill into his snow.

"Well, here goes." Kristoff breathed heavily.

"Don't you have to practice, in order to succeed?" Olaf asked. Kristoff stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" Olaf wondered.

"Yes! Thank you, Olaf!"

Kristoff rushed into the cabin. "Anna, will you make me the happiest man in the world and- nah. To desperate. Anna, please, will you... no. To simple. I have got it!" Kristoff rushed outside his cabin to see Anna still kicking Hans.

"Hey, uh Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Hey, uh Anna?" Hans said at the same time.

"Will you marry me?" The two men said.

"Uh," Anna whispered. "Olaf...?"

"Yeah?" Olaf asked.

"Uh... Who should I...? Never mind. WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I CHOOSE YOU AND WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK I WOULD SAY YES? UH, HELLO? YOU NEARLY KILLED ELSA AND SHE IS MY SISTER! ARE YOU NEW HERE? I WOULD CHOOSE KRISTOFF! KRISTOFF! KRISTOFF, KRISTOFF!" Anna screamed and pushed Hans into the freezing water.

"Kristoff, I choose you!" Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff.

* * *

**Awww... Kristoff proposed! Sorry for such a short chapter, but if you read my other chapter, then you would see how long it would be! My dog jumped on me so I pressed delete. Or, the back button. Ah, sigh. Anyways! See ya!**


End file.
